Safe In Their Arms
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: A sequel to Safe In Your Arms. After the events in the first story BB are moving on with their life together when an unexpected visitor arrives in their lives. Romance and fluff. BB all the way. Added NEW chapter!.. FINALLY
1. Unpacking

**Chapter 1. Enjoy.**

**XxXxX**

"Bones." Booth called quietly as he shook her shoulder.

"Five more minutes." Tempe mumbles into his chest. They were lying horizontally across the couch. Her body lying on top of his.

Booth smiled as he placed a kiss to her hair. "We have to get to work soon."

She opened her eyes to find herself nose to nose with her boyfriend. "We do?"

He chuckled lightly at her childlike whine. "Yes we do. Maybe Cullen will actually give us a case that involves working together."

Temperance sat up on the couch and took in the state of their living room. Boxes were everywhere and packing materials lay on various surfaces. "I still can't believe he made you go through training again."

"It was punishment, Bones." Booth said with a sigh as he sat up as well, stretching the ache in his muscles. "He has to make me jump through as many hoops as possible before he'll let me get back to my real work."

"I could threaten him again." She asked with a smile.

Booth smiled. "Or you could… jump in the shower with me instead." He covered.

"I suppose that's a plausible solution." Tempe agreed as she let him pull her off the sofa.

**XxXxX**

Booth had dropped her off at the Jeffersonian two hours ago. He had mentioned forcing Cullen to give them a case before sharing a lengthy kiss with the doctor and sending her to her job.

Now, Temperance sat at her desk filling out the mass amounts of paperwork that were left from her time away. They had been back for over two months and still the stack of papers was at a considerable height.

"Hey sweetie." Angela said cheerfully as she entered her best friends office. "How are you doing today?"

"Hey Ange." Tempe replied, happy to remove her attention from the papers on her desk. "I'm just tired plus my neck is a little stiff."

"Rough night?" Remarked Angela suggestively with a raised eyebrow.

"We didn't even make it to our bed." Temperance said not exactly realizing what she was insinuating.

"Well that's a little kinky." Winked Angela, finally allowing her meaning to sink into her friend's genius mind.

Tempe laughed lightly. "We spent all night unpacking, Angela."

"Mmhmm." Angela nodded.

Temperance sighed with a smile. "We didn't get _kinky_ until this morning."

"That's my girl." Laughed Angela. "You make me very proud."

"Yeah she makes me proud too." A voice came from the door.

The two women smiled. "We were talking sex, sweetie." Angela clarified as she watched the FBI agent enter the room and place a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"What makes you think I wasn't?" Booth said with a patented charm smile.

"Ooh and it gets better." The artist commented, folding her arms and leaning back into her chair.

"Can we not talk about our sex life, please?" Brennan complained looking between her friend and partner. "Did we get anything from Cullen?"

"I did." He said with a sigh. "You get the case by default seeing as how Cam took the morning off for a conference."

"Why was it meant for Cam?" Temperance asked as she stood to get her coat.

"Flesh with bones." Booth relayed the information in the file. "I need you to tell me the cause of death and age, we already know it's a woman. Then you can help me get the body back here for Cam to look at later."

"I love it when I'm my boyfriend's second choice." Tempe smiled to Angela as she put her coat on over her shoulders.

"Bones, you know that you're always my first choice." Booth said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and led her out of the office with his hand around her waist.

**XxXxX**

**I hope you all liked the first chapter. Sorry it's short. I wanted to prolong the beginning because the big plot catcher is going to come up quickly. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Children

**Chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy!**

"Booth, can you tell me where we're going?" Temperance asked from the passenger seat, about a half an hour into the drive.

"Seneca Creek State Park. Maryland." Booth answered, keeping his eyes on the road. "It's a forty-five minute drive from D.C. We should be there soon."

"Alright." Temperance sighed as she leaned her head against the seat. "Is there anything else I need to know about the case?"

Booth thought for a minute. "The body was found in the middle of a field on the Park grounds. A group of hikers found it earlier this morning. Apparently they can tell it's a woman by the obvious… uh, womanly markers. But the face and body are badly bruised. So we'll need you to work your magic to find out some things about this woman."

"Booth, what I do is based off of facts and observations which has nothing to do with the myth of magic." Temperance said in her monotone anthropologic-speak voice.

Instead of fighting with her, Booth chose to change the subject. "So after we're done here, since you're not needed with the body at the lab, what do you say we grab some dinner and head home to-"

"Finish unpacking?" Temperance finished for him.

"Not exactly the world rocking event I was thinking about but I suppose we could work on the boxes for a little bit." Booth agreed.

Tempe smiled at him cheekily. "So why was the FBI put on this case?" She asked curiously.

"Well," Boot let out a long sigh. "It's a state park for one. And a congressmen's daughter went missing last week."

"The authorities couldn't handle it? It's still just a missing persons case." Wondered Tempe.

"The FBI is doing this as a favor. Congressmen Thompson wanted the best on his daughter's case and right now that includes your team identifying this girl's body." Booth explained using hand gestures as he continued to drive. Booth noticed the contemplative look on his partners face. "What's wrong Bones?"

She sighed. "I just don't think that politicians should be any higher above the law than regular United States citizens."

"Bones, I know it's hard for you to imagine this but what if you had a child and that child went missing. Would you do everything you could to find it?" He asked, throwing her a sideways glance to gauge her reaction.

"I would let the authorities handle it the best they could." She responded, matter-of-factly.

Booth cringed slightly. "I don't know Bones. If it were our kid I would be out there everyday searching for that girl and pulling every string and favor I could."

A smiled tugged at the corner of her lips as she thought about his words. "I suppose I can understand what you're saying. Do you really think about having kids with me?"

"Of course I do, Bones." Booth smiled. "But I know how you feel about bringing children into the world so I'm fine with having you and Parker to myself for the rest of my life."

His words were honest and true, they made Temperance smile on the inside and out. She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'm honored that you would give up something that is so important in your life for me."

Booth looked over at her, a serious expression on his face yet his eyes full of the love he had for the woman beside him. "There are a lot of things I would give up to be with you Temperance. Don't ever doubt that."

**XxXxX**

Booth lifted the yellow crime scene tape to allow Temperance to duck below it. "Age and verify sex, Bones. Then we're out of here."

"Booth this is my job. I have to do it to the fullest." Temperance replied, throwing him a glare over her shoulder.

"Well I have something I'd like to do to the fullest too." He mumbled lightly as they approached the corpse. The body ley across the ground in the middle of the field.

Tempe kneeled down beside the body. "Definitely female. I'd say she's between the ages sixteen to twenty-two. Does that fit the description?"

"Actually Marie is twenty-four but that could be close enough right?" Booth asked, allowing room for argument.

She turned her head towards him and gave him a shaky smile. "I'm not usually wrong Booth. But you never know I suppose." Tempe turned her attention back to the body beside her. "She has severe bruising and perhaps a fractured ulna but besides those injuries I am unable to draw conclusive injuries for cause of death. She does have a lot of blood on her clothing but its possible that it is from another person. The rest is up to Cam and the team."

Booth clapped his hands together. "Alright lets go Bones."

"Booth do you really expect for me to take the rest of the day off?" She asked as she stood and grabbed her kit.

He thought for a minute as he placed his hand on her back. "Yes… Yes, I do." 

"Booth…" She whined. "I have sixteenth century skeletons that I could be identifying."

"You also have a boyfriend who wants you to come home and help him unpack." He argued, reaching forward and opening her car door and helping her in.

"I thought you said you wanted to-" He closed the door on her before she was able to finish her sentence.

Booth jogged around the car, her glare following him until he climbed into the driver's seat. "I know what I said Bones. We can do that afterwards."

Tempe rolled her eyes as she buckled her seatbelt and began the long ride back to central DC.

**XxXxX**

"Booth we didn't even get to do any unpacking." Tempe whined as she lay across their bed on her stomach, her partner placing feather light kisses across the expanse of her shoulders.

He chuckled lightly. "Well if someone hadn't decided to jump me as soon as we got into the house then we probably would have gotten at least a half an hour of unpacking done before we started the making out."

Temperance rolled over, the blanket clinging over her body. She smiled at him as she spoke. "If I recall correctly, you did a fair amount of jumping before I even had the front door open."

Booth looked at her with his brow knit. "I'm not sure whether or not you used that correctly. But point taken." He placed a soft kiss on her lips as his hand wound into her hair.

As soon as the kiss deepened, a cell phone on the side table began ringing. Booth groaned as he released his hold on Temperance and allowed her to answer.

"Brennan." She said naturally.

"Dr. Brennan. This is Cam." The woman on the other end answered.

"Hello Dr. Saroyan. Do you have anything on the case?" She asked, standing with the blanket still wrapped around her slim frame, leaving Booth naked on the bed.

"Well yes." Cam began. "Firstly, the victim is not a match to the Congressmen's daughter."

"That's good." Temperance covered the mouthpiece and turned to her partner, a smile on her face as she glanced down his body. Under her gaze Booth moved a pillow over his lower body causing Tempe to laugh slightly. "The vic is not a match to the Congressmen's daughter."

"Good." Booth replied as he stood, pillow in hand, to grab his pajama pants.

"What else do you have Cam?"

"Well the woman's injuries are congruent with a fall from possibly a moving vehicle." She explained.

"So it was her blood then?"

"Yes, but not from injuries acquired during the fall."

"So she sustained injuries after she fell?" Temperance asked confused.

"No." Cam sighed. "Dr. Brennan, the victim was pregnant. And judging by the samples from the body she gave birth in the State Park. It seems that she probably died due to infection and strain after giving birth. Did the police find a child?"

Tempe looked up, her horrified eyes catching Booth's. He rushed to her quickly asking her what was wrong as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "No they didn't. Cam, I'll call you back."

"Bones, what's wrong?" He asked as he watched her shut the phone, her face a picture of shock.

"She gave birth out there. Her baby is still out there, Booth." She said, releasing herself from his grasp and moving quickly to get her clothes.

"Shit." Booth mumbled as he too began searching for his clothing.

**XxXxX**

**So there's that chapter. OH the hook. Review please. **


	3. In The Arms of Temperance Brennan

**Chapter 3. Enjoy.**

"We should have been more thorough." She said quietly before turning to face her point angrily. "_You_ should have let me be more thorough."

"Bones do you honestly think that you would have known that she had been pregnant?" Booth asked as he continued to drive, his sirens blaring. He had already called in for a search party and medics. "You weren't even supposed to be on this case. You weren't responsible for it."

Temperance turned her gaze back to the road. "Let's see how responsible I feel when this baby turns up dead."

Booth's heart ached for her, he placed a hand on top of hers. "Hey the baby will be okay. We'll find it and get it taken care of. How long was the mother dead?"

"Almost a full twenty-four hours. I don't know if a newborn could survive that long." Temperance explained.

"What else did Cam say when you called her back?" Pressed Booth as his hand stayed locked on hers.

"Um, she said that Hodgins said that she gave birth in a heavily wooded area. The spot where we found her was surrounded by trees." She relayed the information the best she could.

"Good. That will help." He sighed. "We need to think. If we can narrow down the area that she was that will help us find this baby."

"Well, her injuries were congruent with a fall from a moving vehicle." Temperance fished, she was making conjecture but her brain kept telling her that saving this life was more important. "What if she was pushed out on the highway. The part of the highway the runs along the park is a long way from civilization."

"Maybe she decided to cross through the park to get help. Which means that the baby will be near the southern end of the woods." He hypothesized.

"Its possible." She said hopefully, turning to look at him.

Booth squeezed her hand once more as he sped up slightly. "It'll do."

**XxXxX**

"Stay near the groups!" Booth continued to yell orders to the new search party arrivals. The search had been going on for over an hour and now they had campers as well as off-duty park rangers assisting in the search. "Use your flashlights! Be careful where you step!" 

Temperance however had ignored the instructions given to her by her partner and had strayed from the group. As she turned around she could still see the movements of several flashlights so she surmised that she wasn't all that separated from the others. As she moved through the trees she knew she was approaching the highway from the nearby sound of speeding cars. Temperance stopped in her tracks. _What was that? _She thought. She waited a few more moments for the sound and when it didn't occur again she proceeded on her path. Then she heard it again. Over the sound of the cars and the gentle run of a nearby stream Temperance heard the cry. She broke out into a sprint as she headed towards the sound.

She stopped suddenly, turning in circles to listen to the harsh cry in order to locate the missing infant. That's when she saw it. The tiny bundle placed against the tree. "Over here!" She yelled as loud as she could before running over and pulling the screaming baby into her arms. As soon as the child was lifted into her warm arms the loud screams turned into a soft whimper. Holding the bundle as close to her body as possible without crushing the fragile infant, Temperance quickly moved through the trees and towards the clearing. As she walked, many of the other members of the search party joined her. One or two of them ran ahead to let the agent in charge know.

"Agent Booth! Agent Booth!" A young man yelled as he ran towards his superior.

Booth turned to the man curiously. "What's going on Agent Moore?"

"You're partner… she-she found the baby…" Moore panted.

Booth looked up to see his partner emerging from the tree-line. He smiled with relief as he jogged to his partner. "Get the medics over here!"

Temperance smiled shakily as her boyfriend approached. "I think the baby's okay."

"Good." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Do you want me to take it?"

She shook her head in response. "No. No, I think I'm fine. Let's just get it to the ambulance."

Booth led her to the ambulance and the medic that was waiting nearby. He expected her to pass the child to the EMT but instead she walked right into the ambulance and placed the bundle into the awaiting incubator before sitting down on the inside bench. She turned her gaze away from the child to look at Booth expectantly. "Aren't you coming?"

Booth took the hint and climbed in on the other side of the incubator. One of the medics closed the back doors before rounding the vehicle and climbing into the front.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Booth asked as the siren above their heads turned on and the ambulance began its drive to Bethesda.

Temperance looked up at him, digesting his words. "Oh, um. I hadn't even thought to look." She lifted the coat that was still wrapped around the child. "She's female."

Booth smiled as he watched his girlfriend drape her hand over the little girl's chest, her fingers moving in soothing circles. He reached into the incubator and placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "You did good, Temperance. She'll be okay."

Temperance looked into his eyes affectionately before returning her gaze to the infant, her voice barely above a whisper. "I hope so."

**XxXxX**

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome. I'm hoping to write a longer chapter soon.**


	4. We're All Okay

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took forever! Relationship troubles had to be fixed and exams had to be done. But whew (wipes brow) now that that's over I can get back to writing for all you wonderful people. Enjoy.**

**XxXxX**

"Doctor, can you please tell us what's going on?" Temperance asked, grabbing the young man's arm as he exited the exam room.

"Miss you're going to have to wait for one of the residents to come and speak to you. I'm sure someone will be out shortly." The man smiled slightly before turning away from the couple and walking down the hall.

"Bones, relax a little. I'm sure everything be okay." Booth soothed as he came to stand close behind her, looking through the window into the room.

Tempe shook her head. "You're jumping to conclusions Booth. You know that I don-"

"Don't like me going with my gut, I know." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As he began to lean in to kiss her cheek she pulled away from his grasp, wrapping her arms around herself. Booth sighed in defeat. "Its not completely your fault, Bones." She nodded from where she stood a good three feet from him, her eyes cast towards where the doctors were hovering. "I shouldn't have rushed you."

Temperance's eyes turned on him, anger and pain clearly evident in her crystal irises. "No, you shouldn't have. I found this baby. I feel as though I've made amends for the part I took. But honestly Booth, what did you do?" She moved closer to him, her arms remained over her chest in defiance. "You stood around and barked orders like a real man."

"That's not fair Bones." Booth answered quietly, reigning in his temper.

"No!" She yelled. "You know what's not fair is that that baby almost died and could be dying at this moment. What's not fair is that she'll never know her mother. She'll never understand that her mother probably did want her and just wanted to find herself and her child safety. _That_ isn't fair."

Booth moved forward, his arms outstretched. "Temper-"

"Don't." She said harshly at first, her voice dropping in anger and landing in hurt and defeat. "Just don't."

A nearby door opened and an older woman stepped out. "Mr. and Mrs.-"

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. This is my partner Agent Booth." Temperance explained as she approached the doctor quickly. "Is she-is she going to be okay?"

The doctor sent a sympathetic smile to the younger woman. "It seems as though she'll pull through." A sigh of relief escaped the couple; Temperance ran a hand through her hair as she attempted to keep her tears at bay. "She's on an IV for the moment. It's providing her with nutrients that she needs."

The couple nodded. "What now?" Booth asked.

"Well firstly, I need some information about the parents. I had heard that she was found in the woods about a day after birth." The doctor said with nervous glance between the partners.

"The mother is dead." Tempe answered grimly, before turning her body to the window and looking in as one of the nurses tucked in the little girl.

"And the father is MIA." Finished the Special Agent. "And yes, she was found in a state park in Maryland." The doctor nodded as she wrote a few things down on the chart.

"What's going to happen to her, Doctor?" Temperance asked, her gaze still remaining on the little girl.

The woman sighed. "She'll stay here until she's healthy. Which honestly should not be that long, perhaps the rest of the week. Then she'll be placed in a foster home until the father of a relative is found."

"Yeah." Booth sighed running a hand over his face. "We have people at the Jeffersonian looking into it."

The doctor nodded once again. "Very good. I suggest the two of you go home and rest. It's past midnight."

"Actually can I stay?" Temperance asked, turning to face the woman.

"I suppose that wouldn't be an issue. The nurses will be in to begin feeding her formula and you are welcome to help. My name is Dr. Karen Webber if you need me for anything." She said with a kind smile, handing a card to Booth.

"Thank you Dr. Webber." Booth responded. He watched as Temperance nodded to the doctor before pushing through the door and into the hospital room. Booth stood outside the room looking in.

Temperance walked soundlessly towards the incubator. She reached towards the whole slightly before pulling back and wrapping her arms beneath her breasts.

"You can reach in and touch her you know." Booth said quietly from where he now stood on the inside of the room.

She jumped slightly as she became acutely aware of his presence. "I-I know. I just don't want to alarm her."

"I think it'll make her feel better to know that she has someone with her." Booth said assuredly. "You could talk to her. Your voice is one of the few she's heard multiple times."

Temperance nodded as she began to approach the incubator once again. She reached a delicate hand into the side whole and placed it gently on the little girl's rising chest. "Hey you. Remember me?" She asked the baby. "I found you out there."

Booth felt the side of his trousers shake as his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket quickly and flipped it open. "Booth."

"Seeley. It's Cam." Said the gloomy voice of the woman on the other end.

"What's wrong, Cam?" He asked nervously. Booth's eyes met those of his girlfriend's on the other side of the room.

"How's the baby?" Questioned Cam evadingly.

"She's doing great. She'll make it." Booth sighed, Camille Saroyan was an open book to him and he knew when she was keeping something from him. "Now tell me what's going on Cam."

On the other end of the line Cam sighed and rubbed her temples with the thumb and forefinger of her right hand. "The mother's name was Sophia Davies. She was an eighteen-year-old orphan who went missing several months ago. The foster parents were the ones to put in the missing persons complaint."

Booth pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Thanks Cam. Can you have a file put together for me? I'll have a visit with the foster family tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'll get right on it and have Angela bring it over." Cam agreed. "How is she?"

"I already told-"

"No Seeley, how is Dr. Brennan?" She reworded.

"Oh. Sorry." He sighed. "She's okay too. We're all going to be fine."

"Good. Keep me updated." Cam said before disconnecting.

"Did she have any news?" Temperance asked from where she sat in the rocking chair beside the little girl.

"Yeah we have an ID." Booth said as he moved towards her and kneeled before her. Placing a hand on top of the one in her lap he brought her eyes to his. "Temperance."

"What's wrong Booth?" She begged, her voice wavering slightly.

"Her name was Sophia Davies. She went missing a few months ago." Booth explained.

"Ok." Tempe nodded.

"Bones." He released a heavy breath for the hundredth time. "She was a foster child."

**XxXxX**

**Hope you enjoyed it a little bit. Please read and review. I love it when you do. **


	5. Barbies and Boyfriends

**Hey all. Here's a longish one. I'm proud of this one mostly so I hope you like it.**

**XxXxX**

Booth watched as his girlfriend fidgeted in the passenger seat beside him. "Bones, she'll be okay. We're only going to be gone for a few hours."

"I know." She sighed as she continued to stare out the window. "Are we getting close though? We've been driving for a while."

Booth looked around at his surroundings. "Yeah, actually it should be around here somewhere." The houses on the crowded street were all connected, leaving no space between the buildings. The front yards were small and fenced in. "Here it is. 17A Tidings Street."

Booth pulled over onto the crowded street before turning off the engine and climbing out of the car. As they walked up the pathway he opened the front gate and allowed Temperance to go first. The yard was covered with toys and sports equipment. They walked up the front steps with Booth's hand on her lower back.

Once Temperance pushed the doorbell an eruption of sound came from within. A small dog could be heard running for the door and barking in a high-pitched tone. "Elaina! Get the door please." A woman could be heard yelling. Seconds later the door opened to reveal a small girl about the age of five, the dog took this time to run through the open doorway and out into the yard. The girl had dark brown wavy hair and deep brown eyes. Somewhat like what Booth thought his and Temperance's daughter might look like.

"Hey there." Booth said with a gentle smile as he kneeled down. "My name is Seeley. What's yours?"

The little girl smiled back shyly, blocking most of her body behind the door. "Elaina." She said quietly.

"Hi Elaina. This is my friend Temperance. We're here to talk to your mother. Is she here?" He asked.

Elaina turned and ran through the hallway and disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later an older woman appeared, a towel and plate in her hands. Her hair was a fading blonde and she was tall and thin. "How can I help you?" She asked the now standing Booth.

"Mrs. Chagnon?" Temperance asked. The woman nodded in response. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute and this is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth. We're here to talk to you about Sophia."

The woman's eyes brightened significantly. "You found her? Is she alright?"

"Mrs. Chagnon, may we come in. We also have some questions for you." Booth asked.

"Of course. The living room is there to your left, please have a seat." She said kindly. "I think I'll just get my husband."

Booth and Brennan took a seat on the same sofa in the tiny living room. The little girl now stood in the doorway watching the visitors. Slowly she began walking towards Temperance.

"Hi." Tempe said to the little girl.

Elaina smiled lightly as she stood before the doctor. "Hi." She stood there for a few more seconds before walking forward and climbing into Temperance's lap. She sat there facing the woman, her fingers curling in the ends of Tempe's hair. Temperance looked at her partner for help, however he merely offered a shrug and a smile.

"Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth. This is my husband Peter." Mrs. Chagnon said as she entered the room. As her husband stepped forward to shake Booth's hand, Mrs. Chagnon turned her attention to Elaina. "El, what do you think you're doing? Why don't you let Peter and I talk to our guests?"

The little girl pouted and shook her head defiantly in response.

"Hey Elaina, why don't you show me you're room?" Temperance asked the little girl. "Is that alright, Mrs. Chagnon?"

"Oh sure. Go right ahead. But please excuse the mess." She answered with a smile. The little girl happily jumped from Tempe's lap and dragged her towards the stairs leaving Booth behind to talk to the Chagnons.

"Mrs. Chagnon-" Booth began.

"Please, call me Mary." She corrected with a smile.

Booth returned a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Mary. Peter. We did find your foster daughter: Sophia. I'm sorry."

The women before him broke into sobs as her husband pulled her into his arms. "What happened?" Peter asked harsher than necessary but understandable in the circumstances.

"We found her in the Seneca Creek State Park. I'm really not allowed to divulge more information on her death until we've found her murderer." Booth explained.

"You think she was murdered?" Questioned Peter.

"It seems that way, Sir." Booth said before turning to the still crying Mary. "Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry for your loss. If you could I would like to know some information about Sophia."

Mary nodded as she sniffed. "I'll try."

"You're very brave Mrs. Chagnon. I understand how difficult this must be for the both of you." The couple nodded. Mary grabbed her husband's hand in support. "Firstly, when did you adopt Sophia Davies?"

"We-we didn't adopt her." Mary objected. "This is a foster home. All the children who live with us are waiting for a good home." She sighed and ran a hand over her face. "But Sophia came to us about eighteen months ago."

Booth nodded. "When did she disappear?"

"Um. It-it was about four months ago. She left in the middle of the night and we haven't seen her since. The police wouldn't help us look for her because she's eighteen. They told us that she didn't have to stay with us anymore if she didn't want to."

"Do you have any reason to believe she was taken against her will?" He asked.

"No." Peter interjected. "We assumed she left with her boyfriend. He disappeared around the same time."

"Do you think he could have taken her against her will?" Booth asked.

"Billy was a good boy. He loved her very much, possible even more than she loved him." Mary explained. "He works in the community. A real good Samaritan kind of person."

"Mr. and Mrs. Chagnon, did either of you know that Sophia was pregnant?" The agent asked.

"Oh my God." Mary answered, her hand covering over her mouth. "I had no idea."

"How do you know?" Peter asked. "I mean when you found her was she with child??

"Actually Sir, she was not. Sophia gave birth before she died."

"And the baby?"

"Is in protective custody at Bethesda."

Mary nodded. "Would it be possible to see the baby?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. For the child's protection and since you are not legally a relative it would be impossible." Booth apologized. The couple nodded their understanding. "I have two more questions for you both."

"Alright." Mary agreed.

"Can you tell me anything about Sophia's behavior before her disappearance?" Booth asked.

"Well, Sophia was always distant. She resented us at first but when she turned eighteen she knew there was no where for her to go." Mary said, sadly.

"We allowed her to stay." Peter continued. "Plus Elaina and the other children looked up to her. It wouldn't have been right for us to kick her out. Now what's your last question Mr. Booth?" The husband asked, sounding frustrated.

"Um, yes. What was her boyfriend's name and do you know where we can find him?"

"William Maisick." Peter responded. "We haven't seen him but his family lives down the street in 38C."

"Alright." Booth stood and offered his hand to the couple. "Thank you so much for your time. If we have any more questions we'll be in contact."

**Upstairs**

"Is this your room?" Temperance asked the little girl as she was led into a pink bedroom.

"Yes." She answered meekly. "Sophia slept there." Elaina pointed to the futon on the opposite side of the room. "Lizzie and I sleep in this bed."

"Who else lives with you?" Questioned Tempe as she sat down on Elaina's bed and watched as the five-year-old began to play with several toys.

"Mark and Ty Ty live across the hall. They're in big kid school with Lizzie. Momma Mary says that I get to go next year." She explained as she combed her dolls hair.

"Do you like Mary and Peter?" Temperance asked.

"Momma Mary is nice. She takes care of me and I help her clean and go shopping after morning kin-di-garden." The little girl began tipping her head back and forth as if a song was playing in her head.

Temperance smiled at Elaina. She was a pretty little girl. "What about Peter?"

Elaina's movements stopped and she turned to face the doctor, her eyes somewhat dark. "Papa Pete gets angry sometimes. He would get mad at me or Ty Ty or Mark. Sometimes Mary too. But when Sophie was here she would let him not hurt me. I love Sophie. Will she be home soon?"

"Oh sweetie." Temperance bent down on the ground and pulled the trembling child into her arms. She wasn't sure what made her do it but she felt that it was what the girl needed. Like the little Cook boy she comforted after he had turned in his brother's killer. "I don't know. But I'll do my best to figure out what happened to her, ok?"

The little girl nodded into Temperance's shoulder as she sniffed. "Ok." Elaina sat back and looked into Tempe's eyes. "I like you." She said cheerfully, her mood switching quickly. "Will you come back and visit?"

"I like you too." Temperance smiled unsure of how to answer the girl's question. "Hey, do you think I can play with your dolls?"

"Yeah!"

**XxXxX**

"Wow Booth. It sounds like you got a lot out of them." Temperance commented as they drove back towards DC.

"Eh, it was just the basic stuff." He shrugged, his eyes remaining on the road. "So what did you and the little one talk about? She seemed pretty reluctant to let you go."

"Elaina?" She asked with a thoughtful smile. "We played with a doll named Barb."

Booth chuckled. "Come on Bones. I have a son and I still know that those dolls are Barbies."

"Oh yeah. That sounds right." Tempe nodded. "She was so sweet."

"It seems you took just as much of a liking to her as she did to you." Booth smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess so." She let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong Bones?" 

"She really loved Sophia. Elaina said that Sophia always protected Mary and the children from Peter when he got angry. I'm worried about the children in that house. The three girls share a bedroom." She continued to stare out the window as she spoke, her eyes filled with concern.

"Hey." Booth grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Hey, she's a little girl. In her mind everyone's actions are a lot bigger than they really are. Plus if we report something small without evidence it could jeopardize the respectability of that foster home. Then Elaina will be shuffled around from foster home to foster home like-"

"Me?" She asked looking at him. "And some day she'll grow up to have a difficult life where she doesn't let anyone in and barely feels a thing. She'll grow up completely devoid of feeling anything much less love."

"You're not all that bad, Bones." Booth said with a smile, attempting to lighten her mood. "I think you turned out just fine. You're a successful, intelligent, and beautiful woman. And you're _not_ devoid of feeling love nor are you devoid of receiving it. I _know_ you love Angela and Hodgins, maybe even Zach. I'm pretty sure you love me too." She smiled at him as if to say 'duh'. "And we all love you. _I_ love you more than you could possibly know."

She shifted in her seat, turning back to the window. Her hand remained in his tight grasp. When she spoke her voice was quiet but full of strength. "Thank you."

"No problem Bones." Booth returned. "Now I bet you want to get back to the hospital. I'll drop you off and you can make the three o'clock feeding."

"Where are you going?" She asked, picking up on his words.

"I think I'll go look into William Maisick. The victim's boyfriend." Explained Booth.

"Alright." She agreed. "You'll stop by after?"

"Well… not exactly." At her glare he continued. "I have to talk to Cullen for a bit then I'll come visit. Ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you Bones." He said as if trying to charm her out of being upset.

She smiled. "I love you too, Booth."

**XxXxX**

**Ok so I'm happy with this chapter for the most part. Don't you LOVE Elaina! Oh in my mind she's the prettiest little girl with the biggest and most innocent heart. I think I might bring her back in one or two chapters. We'll see. This story keeps unraveling with me. The murderer changes everyday so we'll see what happens with the case and with BB. I feel like I'm not completely back into my swing of things and that the conversations are a tad rough. Plus I've never written a story with an actual case in it before so this will be interesting. Let me know what ya'll think. Reviews are always welcomed, of course!**


	6. Favors

**Here ya'll go. Enjoy chapter 6.**

**XxXxX**

"Sir?" Booth said as he knocked lightly on the office door. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Agent Booth." Cullen said from where he stood behind his desk. "How is the case coming?"

Booth walked forward and followed the deputy director's hand motion to a chair. As he sat Booth let out deep sigh. "I think were in a rut sir. This case is going to be a long one."

"The father?" Cullen sat down and looked at his agent thoughtfully.

"MIA. No one has seen him for several weeks. It's possible he disappeared at the same time as the victim." Booth rubbed his hand over his face. "He could be dead too for all we know."

"I see." Cullen sympathized. "It will all unravel eventually Booth." The subordinate agent nodded. "How's is the baby doing?"

"She's great. Bones is with her right now." Booth fiddled with his tie for a few more seconds before swallowing his pride and facing his superior. "Actually sir, that's whey I came. I need a favor."

"Oh no you don't Agent Booth." The deputy director began, his temper rising quickly. "Haven't I given you and your lady scientist enough _favors?_" The last word from Cullen's mouth was filled with anger and distaste.

"Sir, let me explain please." Booth argued, as his boss got increasingly frustrated. Cullen sighed and then gestured for the agent to continue. "Thank you sir. You see, Dr. Brennan is quite concerned with the safety of this child and frankly so am I."

"Booth, the child will be safe in the hospital for now and since we have no known whereabouts of the assumed father, she will then be placed in a group home." Cullen answered calmly, rubbing his temples as he spoke.

"That's the problem sir. Given Dr. Brennan's past we would like her to be kept out of the system."

"Where would you propose we put her then Agent Booth?"

"Well that's the favor sir." Booth said timidly.

"Oh no, Booth." Cullen stood angrily. "I know where this going. It's impossible. No way."

"But sir, with all due respect I haven't asked the favor yet." Booth tried.

"You and Dr. Brennan want to take this baby into you're home don't you?" Asked Cullen, menacingly.

"Yes, sir. On temporary status." Booth nodded.

"Absolutely not."

"But sir." Booth objected. "Temperance has already taken leave. She's only returning to the Jeffersonian when it's absolutely necessary and since this case is under Dr. Saroyan she really isn't needed. She has been spending all her free time with this child, it makes since for Temperance to continue taking care of her until a suitable home is found."

Cullen took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry Booth. I just don't see how that would be possible. It could get the bureau into a lot of trouble as it could interfere with this case."

Booth's demeanor dropped at the rejection. "Alright sir."

"You're a good man, Agent Booth." Cullen said in a feeble attempt to raise the agent's spirits. "Send my regards to the doctor."

"I will, sir. Thank you for your time."

**XxXxX**

"Hi." She said to the small bundle. "Do you remember me?" The little girl yawned causing Tempe to smile.

"Ma'am. Here's her bottle." The nurse said as she entered, passing the formula to Temperance. "Do you need any help?"

"Umm… No," she smiled. "I think we'll be alright."

The nurse nodded with a smile before turning around and leaving the room.

"Here you go little one." Temperance said to the little girl. "I wish I knew a lullaby. When I was little my father used to sing a song to me every night. It was from a movie… Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. I think is what it was called." The baby sucked her bottle eagerly as she continued to look up at her caretaker. "I'll try to remember for you."

Temperance began humming lightly to the tune she remembered.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain, softly blows o'er lullaby bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting. Waiting to sail there worries away."

Booth watched from the doorway as the beautiful voice of his girlfriend drifted from the rocking chair in the far corner of the room.

"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave good-bye to cares of the day. And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain. Sail far away from lullaby bay." As the song came to a close Booth stepped forward.

"That was beautiful, Temperance." He said quietly as he came up behind her.

She smiled, her cheeks tinged with red. "Just a little song from the past. How did things go?"

"First. How's our little one holding up?" Booth asked as he moved over to kneel beside her, placing a soft kiss on her tan cheek.

Tempe sighed. "Well it took a while for me to see her. The doctors spent at least an hour examining her." She leaned over and placed the empty bottle on the table beside her.

"Here." Booth said, standing up to help. He picked up the burping cloth and placed it on Tempe's shoulder. Booth stood back as he watched his girlfriend as she adjusted the infant and rubbed soothing circles over her tiny back. "Geez Bones, you're a natural."

Tempe snorted. "Hardly. Didn't you see me fumbling with her the first day? It took the nurse an hour to get me comfortable and not feel like I'm going to break her."

"Well you could have fooled me." He gave her a happy smile before watching her turn her smile towards the baby. "Hey Bones, I need to talk to you. Its not good news."

Tempe furrowed her brow as she stood and placed the drowsy infant into the incubator. "What's wrong, Booth."

"Well, firstly. We don't know where the boyfriend is which means-"

"Which means she'll be placed in the foster system." Temperance finished sadly. "Can't you do something?"

"Believe me Temperance, I tried." He defended, trying not to overact at her harsh tone. "There really isn't anything Cullen can-" The sound of Booth's phone ringing stopped their conversation. "Speak of the devil." He mumbled as he looked at the caller ID.

"What does he want?" Tempe said angrily as she turned away from her boyfriend.

Booth rolled his eyes as he flipped the phone open. "Hello sir… Yes… I understand… Thank you so much sir…"

"So?" Temperance asked irritably, as she spun back around to face him.

"There was something that Cullen did." He said with smile. "We owe him a big thank you."

"Why what did he do?" She asked, taking a few steps closer to him.

"Do you think you and Angela can get all the necessary baby items before tomorrow?" Teased Booth as he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Yeah." He nodded. Booth tightened his hold on her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. "But listen to me Temperance, we're only holding serving as a foster home until the father is found or they can find a good adoptive family for her."

Tempe nodded. "Booth I didn't want kids. I _don't_ want kids." She turned and looked at the sleeping baby. "But she deserves a better life than her mother and I had, and I'll help give that to her."

"I know you will." He said hugging her again. "But you know, you're life didn't turn out as bad as all that."

Tempe smiled as she pulled away to look at him. "Believe me, my life has gotten a lot better since I was a kid."

Booth pressed his lips to hers, his arms tightening around her waist as her hands slid into his brown hair. "She'll be released to us tomorrow. Do you think we could both go home and get a good night's sleep before we have to share our days and nights with a screaming little one?"

Temperance smiled hotly. "I can think of something's we could go home and do."

**XxXxX**

**Sorry it's taking me forever to get from post to post but I promise it's going to be worth it. And my time lapsing is a little screwed up with this one so I hope it's flowing all right for you all. Let me know.**


	7. Shopping & Stealing

**Here you all go. I hope to keep writing more frequently. Enjoy this chapter even though it's somewhat shortish.**

**XxXxX**

Temperance Brennan woke to the sound of pounding on the front door. She shifted beneath the warm sheets, sunlight just beginning to shine through the curtained windows. As she rolled over she came face to face with her boyfriend, Seeley Booth. He was so handsome, she thought. Temperance reached up her hand to caress his cheek but was startled when the pounding continued; she had almost forgotten the noise that managed to wake her from a perfectly peaceful sleep. Slipping from the bed, she grabbed Booth's dress shirt and buttoned it around her thin frame. She took one last look at the naked man in her bed, still sleeping. "So much for all that sleeping light stuff they taught you as a Ranger." She mumbled with a smile.

She walked down the stairs in her bare feet and opened the door, ready to yell at the visitor. Temperance visibly relaxed as she saw her friend in the doorway.

"Well, well sweetie. Have I interrupted?" Angela asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Tempe smiled. "No. Booth's still asleep. Come on in, Ange." She said, stepping to the side.

"Well let's wake that lazy bum up." The artist replied gleefully as she dropped her bags and jogged up the stairs.

Temperance shook her head with as sigh at her friend's behavior before making her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. With Angela here she and Booth were definitely going to need it.

Angela walked into the bedroom quietly, smiling as she saw the FBI Agent buried beneath the sheets, only his head was visibly. Ange made her way to the bed, lying down where her friend had recently vacated, resting her hands behind her head in a relaxed pose. Booth shifted beside her, finally turning over in his sleep, and threw an arm across the woman's waist.

"Hey there sexy." She said coyly.

Booth smiled, his eyes still closed. "Hey baby, up for another round of-" He stopped, suddenly aware of who was beside and that it was not his girlfriend. Booth bolted from the bed, barely keeping hold of the sheet.

"Whoa there, Boothy cakes. Save the little Agent for your woman." Angela responded with a grin, not quite avoiding looking at the half naked man before her. "So Booth, another round of what?"

Booth blushed heavily. "Hi Ange." He cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. "Do you think you could give me a few to put on some clothes?"

Angela laughed. "Of course, sweetie. I'll be downstairs chatting with our girl." She left the room, a devilish grin plastered on her face, in order to allow the Agent time to change. "Sweetie, you sure picked up a six pack at the store this time didn't you?" She quipped as she walked into the kitchen.

Tempe turned around with a confused expression on her face. "I don't know what that means."

The artist smiled again. "Never mind. So I brought you over some magazines and paint colors to look at."

"Angela, what are you talking about? Why would I need all that?" Temperance asked as she handed her friend a mug of coffee before leaning herself against the counter.

"For the little one of course." Ange rolled her eyes and accepted the cup. "Booth called last night after you were asleep… now I guess I know why he sounded out of breath and exhausted."

The two women smiled at one another as the man in question entered.

"What?" He shrugged, a confused look on his face. "Were you talking about me?"

"Aren't we always?" Angela replied, grinning suggestively at him.

"Good morning babe." Booth said as he approached his female counterpart, trapping her against the counter as he took hold of her waist and brought his lips to hers in a soft, quick yet sensual kiss. "Coffee?" He asked as he pulled away.

She handed him the cup that had occupied her hand. "Morning to you too."

"So what are you two little devils up to today?" He asked, looking between his girlfriend and their mutual friend.

"I thought maybe some quick baby shopping before Child Services drops the little bundle of joy off later tonight. I have Jack's credit card." She smiled, pulling out the VISA.

"Angela." Tempe groaned. "Between Booth and I, we make a good amount of money. Plenty enough to support a child for a little while. We can't steal from Hodgins."

"Why not? Angela and Booth asked at the same time.

"Honey." Ange said, standing from a stool. "Consider it a present from Jack and I. He gave me his card and told me to shop and help you two out. He's happy to help and so am I. And he'll be by later to help set up and paint."

Temperance nodded, still somewhat unsure. "Alright I suppose, but no painting."

"Why not?" Asked Angela.

"We're only housing this baby until a suitable family is found or a possible relative. There is no need to create a permanent place here and no need to become attached." Temperance said, her monotone anthropological side surfacing.

"Tempe, this is a human child. It needs attachment right now. You just need to know how close is too close." Angela explained, walking towards her friend and bringing her into a tight embrace.

"She's right, Bones." Booth agreed, from where he stood across the small kitchen.

"Of course I am." Angela laughed. "Now go get dressed so we can do some shopping. Booth, Jack should be here in the next hour." She said with a wink.

**XxXxX**

"So what's changed?" Angela asked as she continued to push the almost full shopping cart through Toys "R" Us.

"With what, Ange?" Tempe smiled as she placed a pack of Onesies into the cart.

"I thought you didn't want children and now you're bringing one into you're home." She said.

Tempe sighed. How could she explain this to her best friend? "Ange, you know how Zach is afraid to drive because of what he knows about structural design?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well, knowing what I know about murder and the bad things that go on in the world it seems irresponsible and unfair to reproduce. In a way, I suppose I'm afraid." The anthropologist explained.

Angela smiled. "I'm honored that you shared that with me, Bren. I know it takes a lot for you to admit to something that makes you well less strong. But you know there's a lot of good that comes from a child, especially when it's a piece of you and the person you love. I just hope you see that when you take care of this little girl."

"You know what, Ange?" Tempe queried. "I hope you're right. But try not to get your hopes up, ok?"

"Alright, sweetie." Angela agreed. "Now what do you say we pay for all this stuff and go home to see what our men are up to?" 

**XxXxX**

**Let me know what you think.**


	8. Arrivals

**Here you all go. Chapter 8. Enjoy.**

**XxXxX**

"Hey guys!" Angela yelled up the stairs as the two women entered the house carrying multiple bags.

"We picked up some dinner at Wong Foo's! And the baby should be here in an hour or so!" Temperance added.

When there was no response the two women looked at one another before heading up the stairs. "Booth? Jack?" Angela called.

"Stop right there!" Booth shouted from one of the spare bedrooms, causing the women to stop immediately in their tracks. He came out of the room, closing the door behind him. He wore a bright smile as well as paint covered jeans and an FBI t-shirt.

"Booth, what are you up to?" Temperance asked with a glare, that's seriousness was diminished by her radiant smile.

"Close your eyes." He said as he walked around to stand behind her. "Are they closed?"

"Yes, Booth." She said mockingly.

He walked her forward carefully, Angela leading the way into the room. Once inside she moved to sit on Jack's lap in order to watch the couple as Booth led her into the room.

"Now open them." He whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes slowly. A small gasp escaped her lips as she took in the sight before her. "How? When?" Were the only questions Tempe could get out as she looked around the room.

"Hodgins and I did it while you two were out." At Angela's light cough he continued. "Oh yeah and a few people Hodgins hired helped out."

She was speechless. The room was painted beautiful shades of lavender, yellow and light blue. From the floor to the middle of the wall was lavender. A foot thick strip of yellow divided the center of the walls. And from the strip up was a lovely blue hue. The furniture was gorgeous as well. There was a wooden crib along with a matching dresser, changing table and bookshelf. Where Angela sat on Jack's lap was a beautiful glider and beside that a small refrigerator.

"You guys this is just amazing." She said slowly before turning around in her boyfriend's arms. "Thank you." Temperance placed a kiss on Booth's lips.

"Well that's our cue to leave." Jack said as he began to push Angela out the door.

"What about dinner?" Tempe protested.

"That's alright. We'll pick something up on our way home." Angela said with a smile. "Besides you two only have an hour before you go through a period of little to no sex. I suggest you use this time wisely."

"Thanks you guys." Booth said as the couple walked out the bedroom door.

"Here let me walk you out." Tempe offered.

Jack smiled. "No need. I think we can find the door. You two have a great night and we'll be sure to stop by later this week."

"Alright. Bye." Tempe said before turning her attention back to her boyfriend. "So what do you think we should do until they get here?"

Booth waited till he heard the door click shut before answering. "Let's see… it's four ten now. I think there's something we could do that involves you, me and a nice warm shower." He tightened his grip around her waist for emphasis.

Temperance smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled his lips down to hers.

**XxXxX**

They were sitting on the living room couch, Booth watching ESPN while Brennan typed away on her laptop where she sat snuggled up against her partner, and then the doorbell rang. The couple looked at each other for a moment before both turning off their respective appliances. Booth straightened his shirt while Temperance fixed her hair before opening the door.

"Hi." Temperance said with a smile. "I'm Temperance and this is my boyfriend Seeley."

The tall dark skinned woman smile kindly and offered the couple the child that was in her arms. "Hi, I'll be the social worker on this case. My name is Madeline Wheeler. I assume you have a carrier to put her in? I'm not allowed to give you the Social Services one that I keep in my car."

"Of course." Temperance said. "Booth will you get that please."

He left the room only to return a minute later with a beautiful basinet. Temperance placed the little girl in the carrier. "Hi there, sweetheart. Remember me?"

"Do you mind if we sit down somewhere to talk?" Madeline asked kindly.

"Of course." Booth said. "Why don't we go into the living room?"

As they walked to the couches Madeline spoke. "The two of you have a lovely home." 

"Thank you, Ms. Wheeler." Temperance replied as she placed the basinet between herself and Booth on the couch.

The social worker sat in the chair on the other side of the coffee table. "Oh please, call me Madeline or Madie as you see fit. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other as we look for a suitable home for this child." The couple nodded. Madeline couldn't help but notice that the woman before her couldn't take her eyes off of the little girl. "Now, Deputy Director Cullen called my offices and asked that I be put on this case. Me and him go way back, I helped his sister adopt." She smiled at the fond memory. "He assured me that the two of you would be excellent care-takers. I just needed to meet the two of you and talk a few things out."

"Alright." Booth nodded. "What can we do for you?"

"Well, Mr. Booth. I have information about the two of you in my file. Work partners, excellent careers, well-paid, stable work wise as well as relationship wise. I also have been informed to your connection with this child as well as information about your past Dr. Brennan. I respect what the two of you are doing for the well bring of this child." Madeline took a deep breath. "I already have people look into finding the best family possible for this child assuming there are no known living relatives."

Booth nodded once again. "Yes, we are still looking for her father."

"I see. Well here's how it's going to work. As families are found I will begin setting up appointments for them to meet me here, if that's alright with you, where they will meet the baby and will allow time for us all to get to know each other. I'd like for the two of you to become part of this process as well so your input will be greatly appreciated. The two of you know this little girl better than anyone else."

"That sounds great, Madeline." Booth said with a smile. "Is there anything else?"

"Um, yes there is actually. Do you mind if I just take a look around? You two can stay her and chat I just need to check everything out." Madeline stood and collected her folders.

"That's fine. Let us know if there is anything that you need." Temperance said to the woman who nodded in response.

After she left the room Booth turned to his partner. "I think she'll do a good job of finding the right family for her."

Temperance nodded. "She seems really nice."

The couple looked down into the basinet. They watched as the little girl's eyes slowly began to close. After ten minutes, Madeline returned to the living room.

"Well everything looks great. You did an excellent job baby proofing as well as furnishing a nursery. Your cabinets are full of the necessary formulas as well as bottles. I think that's all I needed from the two of you for now. I assume you both know what you're doing."

Booth smiled. "I have a five year old son. I'm a pro."

Madeline returned the genuine sign of kindness. "Great. Well then I'll be off. I'll call later this week to check up on the three of you and make sure this arrangement is working and hopefully I'll have a few candidate families by then."

"Thank you very much Madeline." Temperance said as she moved around the couch to shake the woman's hand.

"You're very welcome." She responded kindly before turning to shake Booth's hand. "She was fed and changed just before we left the hospital so she should be good until she wakes up. Good luck."

"Thanks." Booth said as he walked her to the door. "Have a good night." He called as she walked to her car. "Well, what would you like to do now?"

Booth wrapped an arm around Tempe's waist where they stood side by side behind the couch looking down at the little girl. "Well, I read that when the infant is sleeping so should the parents." She replied.

Booth smiled and placed a kiss to her temple. "Alright lets go." He picked up the basinet and followed Tempe up the stairs. When she headed into their bedroom Booth stopped curiously. "Where are you going?"

Temperance turned around to look at him. He looked so adorable holding the pink carrier. "She can sleep in her basinet between us. I don't want to leave her by herself on her first night here. Is that wrong?"

He laughed lightly. "No, you're right." He followed her into their room and placed the basinet in the center of the bed. The couple silently changed into their pajamas and crawled into their respective sides of the bed. The both sat propped up on their elbows facing each other and the carrier between them. "Goodnight Temperance." He said, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Booth." She responded before directing her attention to the little girl between them. "Goodnight little one." Temperance leaned forward and kissed the baby's forehead before lying back against her pillow and allowing sleep to claim her.

Booth sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. This was going to be a rough time for all three of them. The normally distant anthropologist was quickly connecting to the orphaned child. He had watched her display only seconds ago. In that moment, as she kissed the little girl's forehead, he was more in love with her than ever before and the baby between them was quickly gaining his affections as well. Yup, this was definitely going to be a rough month.

**XxXxX**

**Let me know what ya think. I loved writing this chapter. We're getting to the juicy stuff soon I SO promise.**


	9. Giving A Name

**Hey all. Do its 19th my birthday and you're all getting a treat. Here's chapter 9 followed quickly by number 10. Enjoy.**

**XxXxX**

It had been an interesting week. Temperance reflected as she allowed the warm water to stream from the shower and over her body. It had been four days since the baby had arrived at their house. Booth had taken the rest of the week off to help the baby, as well as Temperance, to adjust. The beautiful nursery seemed to have gone to waste. Every night was the same routine, the baby lay between the two of them in their kind size bed. Angela and Jack had stopped by and spent the afternoon with the three of them yesterday. And today they had spent the morning in the park. Temperance had to admit that she enjoyed the attention she received from many passers. All wanting to know how old the baby was and complimenting on how beautiful she was. One woman even mentioned how she looked just like herself and Booth. But that was silly, Temperance thought. They weren't a family.

With that thought running through her mind Temperance turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her self. Maybe she and Booth were getting two attached. But what were they supposed to do? Keep her indoors at all times, even when it's so beautiful outside. But that was ridiculus, why should she let what strangers say get to her?

Temperance changed and wrapped a towel around her head before heading downstairs. It was dark now outside, they had eaten dinner together and Booth had feed the baby while she was in the shower.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard the television in the living room and turned to see her partner laying across the couch. As she rounded the sofa she smiled at what she saw. Booth lay fast asleep with the little girl lying on his flat chest her eyes closed as well. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Temperance walked quietly over to the bookshelf and removed the digital camera from its case. She quickly took several pictures of the duo as they slept. As she clicked her third picture Booth stirred lightly.

"Shh." Temperance said as she placed a finger of her lips. She set down the camera and turned off the television. "Do you want me to take her?" She mouthed.

Booth shook his head in the negative. He wrapped his arms around the little girl, making sure to support her head as he stood carefully. Temperance stepped forward and placed a kiss to his lips catching Booth by surprise. "What was that for?" He asked quietly as she pulled away.

She shrugged. "I love you is all."

"I love you too Bones." He said with a smile, he placed one more light kiss on her lips before walking towards the stairs. "I'll put her down, will you turn everything off?"

Temperance nodded. She watched as Booth carried the tiny child up the stairs before making her rounds on the first floor, turning off the various lights and making sure the front and back doors were locked. Temperance then made her way up the stairs and into their bedroom, she stopped in the doorway when she noticed something was missing. "Where's the baby?"

"In her room." Booth said simply from where he stood beside the bed. He gestured to the baby monitor on his beside table. "I thought we could use some 'us' time."

Temperance smiled as she watched him remove his t-shirt. His pajama pants hung low about his waist. Booth caught her eyes watching over him lustfully and approached her quickly. Before she could protest Booth had her wrapped in his arms with his mouth pressed hungrily against hers. "I feel like… I haven't… touched you in forever." He said between deep kisses. 

"Well," she said, pulling away and leaning her forehead against his. "That's because we haven't even slept closer than two feet away form each other in four days." Temperance panted as Booth's hands tugged at her tank top.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Do you know how hard it is to be close to you every minute of the day and then have to share my bed with an infant instead of just the woman I love. I mean she's a great kid but I man can get frustrated."

She laughed lightly. "I can tell." Temperance pressed her body flush against his, eliciting a deep moan from his lips. Quickly they found themselves in a tangle on their bed, lips moving over newly exposed skin.

"I love you Temperance." Booth said from where he hovered over her, his hands on the sides of her face, wiping away stray strands of hair.

"I love you too." She smiled before pulling his face back down to hers.

**XxXxX**

He stirred lightly at first and then shot up when he realized the bed beside him was empty. Booth quickly relaxed when he heard her voice. She wasn't in the room as far as he could tell but her voice sounded so close. When he turned to read the clock he saw the baby monitor beside the bed. He rolled over onto his side to face the monitor, pulling the covers over his bare body. What was she doing up at two thirty in the morning anyway?

"Shh…" She soothed calmly. "I'm here." Booth was amazed that at the sound of her voice the infant quickly became quick, the cries turning into a soft cooing. "Here lets get you fed." They were quiet for a moment as Booth assumed she had removed the baby from the crib and sat in the rocking chair. After a minute or so he could hear the soft sucking of the baby and then Temperance began to speak. "You know, I was like you once. I didn't have any family. No one who loved me. But now I have friends and Booth. And you have them too. Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack and Zach. And Booth… he's you're foster dad, I guess. He loves you very much. I love you too." Her last phrased was said quieter than the rest. When she was quiet for over a minute Booth stood and pulled on his pajama pants before making his way to the nursery. He reached the doorway and watched the woman he loved rock their foster child. She was beautiful.

"Do you think we should give her a name?"

Temperance looked up startled for a moment. Her face quickly softened into a tired smile. "I can't say that I haven't thought about it but do you think that's appropriate? I mean shouldn't her adoptive family chose her name?"

Booth took a few steps into the room and came to lean against the crib. "Well, don't most children that people adopt already have names when they're adopted? Plus we can't just keep calling her pet names like 'little one', 'baby', and 'little girl'."

"I suppose you're right. What do you think we should call her?" Temperance asked as she chewed her lower lip thoughtfully.

"I think that she should be named after her mother in some way." Booth replied. "But you said you'd thought about it. What do you think?"

Temperance blushed lightly. "Well, I've always liked the name Charlotte. And I thought that… that maybe we could call her Charlie for short. It's silly isn't it?"

"No, Temperance." Booth assured, reaching out and caressing her cheek with his hand. "That's a beautiful idea." He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

As they pulled away the brought their attention to the bundle between them. Her small blue eyes were looking up at the two of them as she drained her bottle. Booth brought his index finger to her tiny palm, which she immediately grasped tightly.

"Charlotte Sophia." Temperance said as she watched the interaction between her boyfriend and the little girl. "Sounds perfect."

"Hey, why don't you go back to bed and I'll finish up here." Booth offered.

Temperance stood. "Thank you." She replied as she handed over the infant and bottle. Tempe stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on Booth's lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Temperance." He responded.

Temperance bent her head to the bundle between them and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Goodnight Charlotte."

Booth watched her leave in awe. She had taken to this baby quicker than she had taken to anybody, even him. And motherhood suited her well. Suddenly he remembered the monitor in the other room.

"Hey there baby girl." Booth said as he took the vacated seat. "Did you wake you're mom up to feed you?" He laughed as Charlotte made a small gurgling sound. "That's what I thought." After she had finally finished the bottle, Booth placed it on the fridge and readjusted the infant in order to burp her. "You know, we're getting awful used to having you around here." Booth sighed sadly. "But we're excited to find a good family who will take care of you and love you as much as we do."

After a little while Booth found himself cradling a sleeping infant. He soundlessly placed her into her crib and turned out the lights before returning to his own bed. He crawled into the bed beside his beautiful girlfriend. As she felt his weight shift on the bed she immediately snuggled up against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. Booth had assumed she was asleep when in fact she _had_ heard every word over the baby monitor. And as he drifted off to sleep behind her, he failed to notice the few tears that made their way down her cheek.

**XxXxX**

**I didn't want to add the sadness at the end but I felt that I was pulling away from Brennan's true personality. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Aaron & Michaela Vaughn

**Enjoy chapter 10 all.**

**XxXxX**

"Temperance!" Booth yelled from the first floor of their luxurious home. "They're going to be here any second."

As he finished his sentence the woman in question exited the bedroom and stood at the top of the stairs, her arms behind her neck as she tried to clasp her necklace. "Booth, this is the third family in two days. When will it end?"

Booth sighed. "When you stop turning them away for idiotic reasons."

"I am not idiotic." She defended, finally clasping the clunky necklace and moving down the steps to stand in front of him.

He laughed. "I didn't _say_ you were idiotic. I said your reason were idiotic."

Temperance folded her arms across her chest. "That woman was a complete bimbo."

"Just because someone doesn't have an IQ that is quite as high as yours does not make them a bimbo." Booth explained with a half-smile, bringing his arms to rub the length of hers.

"But Booth I will not allow someone who's just another Jessica Simpson to walk away with Charlotte. She needs better than that." Temperance fought, her voice rising with her indignation.

"Bones, how do you know who Jessica Simpson is?" Question Booth with a smirk, crossing his arms over his muscular torso in scrutiny.

Temperance shrugged. "So I like Pizza Hut. Big deal." Booth laughed and pulled his girlfriend against him, placing a light kiss to her lips. "Did you put Charlotte down?"

"Baby is fed, burped, change and fast asleep." Booth confirmed with a nod.

"Good." Tempe responded, looking towards the front door.

Booth allowed his gaze to travel over his girlfriend. "You look very beautiful today."

His charming smile did not go unnoticed by he anthropologist. "You're just trying to put me in a good mood, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" He whispered before pulling her body close to his once again, his lips seeking out hers desperately. Their kiss heated within seconds, sending sparks of electricity up her spine. The knock at the door interrupted their moment of passion. Sighing, Booth leaned his forehead against hers. "We don't really have to get it, do we?"

Temperance rolled her eyes and headed for the front door. "It's Madeline and the… Vaughn's… I think is their name."

"Why bother. You're just going to turn these two away also." Booth mumbled as she pulled open the door.

"Dr. Brennan!" The social worker greeted, cheerfully.

"Good evening, Madeline." Temperance answered with a slightly forced smile. She liked Madeline Wheeler sure enough, but this woman had a little more energy than Temperance thought was scientifically capable.

"Temperance. Seeley. This is Aaron and Michaela Vaughn." Madeline introduced.

Booth took a step forward and exchanged pleasantries with the couple. "Why don't we all have a seat at the dining room table? Would anyone like a cup of coffee?"

"I would." Madeline replied. Aaron and Michaela nodded their heads with kind smiles.

Temperance gestured for the three guests to have a seat, Madeline at the end and Michaela and Aaron across from herself and Booth.

"So where is the little sweetheart?" Michaela asked, her voice making Tempe wince slightly.

"She's sleeping at the moment." Temperance answered somewhat sternly. "Babies need a considerable amount of sleep everyday. Which I'm sure you know."

Michaela looked stunned momentarily before exchanging looks with her husband and Madeline. Finally she smiled at the doctor across from her.

"Here you go." Booth said, carrying a tray with several mugs of coffee and two jars of cream and sugar. "So, what is it that the two of you do?"

"Well," Aaron began, with a smile. "Mike is a third grade teacher and I am a Veterinary Technician."

"Is there any reason you didn't become a full doctor of veterinary medicine?" Temperance questioned immediately.

"Temperance." Booth warned under his breath.

"That's quite alright Mr. Booth." The man turned his attention back to the anthropologist. "You see, Dr. Brennan. I actually am licensed as a Veterinarian however I chose to work under my father as a Vet Tech until he retires. Then the Animal Hospital will be passed onto myself."

"I see." Was her only response.

"So, Aaron, Michaela. What made you two want to adopt?" Madeline stepped in.

The couple looked at each other, Michaela offered her husband a grim smile and nodded. Aaron spoke first. "Michaela has made the decision to not bear children. And I stand by her in her choice."

"Why?" Temperance asked, curiously. "Are you unable to bear children?"

"Bones. That's their business." Booth scolded.

"Actually Dr. Brennan, we are both capable of having children. I would just rather not." Michaela stated.

The interview continued for another hour with questions about the young couples social lives and availability as well as their living situation.

"Dr. Brennan, Mr. Booth do you have any more questions?" Madeline said finally.

Booth shook his head in the negative and silently sent a prayer to God that his girlfriend would have nothing to say also. But of course, if his girlfriend was anything it sure wasn't un-opinionated.

"Yes. I have one more." Temperance said. Madeline gestured for her to continue. "I'm just curious as to how you plan on telling the baby that she's adopted."

"Actually," Michaela replied with a smile. "We weren't planning on telling her. We had hoped that we would raise her as our own child."

Booth had to mentally will himself not to wince. It was a good question but a bad answer.

"That will be all thank you." Temperance said, standing abruptly.

"I thought this was the part of the interview where we would be meeting the child?" Mr. Vaughn asked, slightly confused.

"That's only if the pre-interview doesn't go well." Temperance stated, matter-of-factly.

"Can't you do anything, Ms. Wheeler?" Michaela protested.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Booth and Dr. Brennan are the only two people that personally know this child and if they are not onboard with the possible parents than I have nothing else to say." Madeline replied, defending the foster parents.

Booth began ushering the three people to the door. The couple continuing to protest the entire way. "I'm so sorry Madeline." Booth said at the doorway, out of earshot of his girlfriend. "I'll call you later to discuss more options."

"Seeley, if I were you I would have a serious discussion with your partner." Madeline said sympathetically. "She needs to make sure she's putting the child's wellbeing before her personal beliefs."

Booth nodded. "Thank you, Madeline. Good night."

"Goodnight Agent."

Booth closed the door loudly before walking swiftly back through the dining room and into the kitchen where he found his partner washing several cups. "Temperance Brennan, that was completely uncalled for."

"Booth I didn't do anything wrong." She answered quietly.

"Don't you dare deny it, Tempe. The second they walked in here you had it in you're mind that they weren't right for the job." He fought, raising his voice.

"So what if I did!" She shouted, turning off the facing and spinning around to face him in one swift movement. "I'm determined to find a good family for Charlotte and they weren't it."

"No you're determined to find a good family for you!" Booth returned.

She looked stunned for a moment before gathering up her strength to fight back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that this is all about _you_ and _your_ time in the foster system. You're looking for the perfect family that they never found for _you._ Isn't that what this is about?" He shouted, coming to stand toe to toe with her.

Temperance willed the tears back in her eyes. "How dare you?" She shouted. "My childhood is absolutely _none_ of your business."

"Oh its not is it?"

"No!" She bit out.

Booth took a step back and ran a hand over his face. "Temperance, I know you and I know I'm right. Just tell me what this is about."

Temperance leaned back against the counter in defeat. "I just-I want her to have the family I never got but I want her to know where she came from. She deserves to know that her mother died protecting her."

"Like yours did?" Booth asked. Tempe nodded slowly. "Come here." He said, pulling her into his arms.

"Booth…" She said into his chest. "I just want her to have the best life possible. Her parents should be stable and love each other and want to be a part of her life. They should love her more than anything."

"Like how we love her?" He asked. Booth felt her nod against his chest.

"Yeah."

Booth swallowed the lump in his throat. "Lets adopt her then."

Temperance pulled back quickly. "No. No, Booth we-we can't. I didn't want-I don't want children."

"Bones look at me." Booth said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I heard you with my own ears that day on that TV show. You said that you couldn't bring a child into this world with all the bad there is in it. But what if that child was already in the world? Orphaned children need families too. You needed a family once and now you have it. You have me. And now she needs us."

She tried to avoid his gaze but found it more difficult than she had hoped. He was right about it, of course. They were the perfect parents for Charlotte. She needed them as much as they needed her. But was it enough?

The sound of crying filled their ears as both sets of eyes shot up towards the ceiling above them. Temperance shook her head and brought her eyes back to her partner as she moved away from his touch. "I'm sorry Booth. I just can't do it."

Booth sighed as he watched his girlfriend exit the kitchen and listened as her footsteps moved up the stairs and into the bedroom overhead.

"Hey Charlie." Tempe said with a sad smile as she entered the nursery. "What's all this crying about?" She moved over to the screaming baby within the crib and lifted her out in a single motion. As soon as Charlotte was in her arms, the cries ceased and slowly the little girl began to smile. "Hey now, don't do that." Temperance scolded. "You're forming an attachment to me and we both know that I don't need any more complications when it comes to giving you up." 

She carried Charlotte carefully in one arm as she prepared a bottle of formula with the other. Finally she sat in the rocking chair and fed the hungry baby. "I can't be her mother" _You became her mother the second you became her foster parent. You became her mother the second you refused to leave her side. The second you realized you love her._ She thought to herself. "This is so irrational."

"Is it though?" His voice asked from the doorway.

She looked up at him and frowned, her eyes full of emotion. "Booth, it took me a lot longer to realize that I loved you than it did for me to realize I loved her."

Booth chuckled softly. "That may be true but you know what we have in common?"

"Hmm?" She asked quietly.

He moved to kneel beside her; Booth stroked a stray strand of hair from her cheek before continuing. "It doesn't matter how long it took you to realize, either way you loved us both right from the beginning. And that's rare. It's something that you should hold onto no matter what." He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips. "Like how I plan on holding onto you."

He wiped a tear away as it fell down her cheek before she leaned forward and kissed him gingerly. "Thank you." She replied.

Booth nodded with a smile. He drew his attention to the little girl he loved who lay in the arms of the woman he loved. She drank her bottle eagerly as her eyes darted between the couple. Booth softly stroked Charlotte's dark hair. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before standing and heading for the door.

"Can we do this?" She asked, her voice wavering but still strong enough to stop him in his tracks.

Booth turned around to face her. "Yeah. We can."

Temperance nodded. She took one last look at the infant in her arms before raising her head decidedly to look at her boyfriend. "Alright… Lets do it."

**XxXxX**

**So Happy Birthday to me. I hope you all enjoyed you're double treat. Oh so fluffy. I'm sure you all enjoyed that. There are probably about five chapters left. And I'm sure they are going to be somewhat angsty but still fluffy so bear with me. Let me know what you think.**


	11. Christening

**This is kind of a short one but I popped the last 3 chapters out at the same time to they're all a little shorter than I had hoped. But at least you don't have to wait forever for them. Enjoy.**

**XxXxX**

Angela Montenegro looked up to see a startling display in the Jeffersonian on what was supposed to be a normal Monday morning. Special Agent Seeley Booth walking hand in hand with Dr. Temperance Brennan. And in Seeley Booth's right hand was a baby carrier that held the sleeping body of Charlotte Sophia.

"Well, how's my perfect little family this morning?" Angela said as she approached the couple, peering slightly over the carrier to get a glimpse of the cherub within.

Booth laughed. "Just fine Angela. How are you?"

"Peachy." She grinned. "So what are you three doing here? This isn't exactly the best place for an infant."

"You're telling me." Booth commented. "I'm had to talk Bones out of putting her in a hazard suit."

"Booth, you of all people know the kind of things that float around this lab." Temperance whined. "Don't you remember Christmas?"

"Honey, I think we all remember Christmas." Angela laughed.

"Hey guys!" Hodgins said running from the platform to greet the trio.

"Geez, Hodgins. Keep it down." Scolded Booth. "The kid's sleeping. And that better not be bear crap on those gloves."

"Naw man. It's just common chernozem." He explained happily.

Booth looked to Bones for an answer, receiving a simple confused shrug.

"It's soil that consists in low-humidity areas typical of the Russian steppes." Angela informed, three pairs of puzzled eyes falling on her face.

"That is so hot." Hodgins said, leaning up to place a kiss on her cheek.

"That is so weird." Booth exclaimed, shivering as if to prove his point of disgust.

"Hey, sometimes when I spend the night at Hodgies I get a little reading in. Its not my fault all he has is books on bugs and dirt." Angela replied.

Booth nudged Hodgins in the shoulder. "When you have _that_ spend the night you let her read?" He said indicating Angela.

The two women both rolled their eyes in response. "Booth, why don't we do what we came here to do?" Temperance suggested.

"Right." Booth answered, passing the carrier to Brennan. "You take Angela and Charlie, and I'll get the scoop from the Squint Twins."

Hodgins and Angela watched as Booth kissed their boss lightly on the lips before kissing each other quickly and going their separate ways with their respective co-workers.

"So what's going on?" Booth asked as he scanned his badge and walked up the steps of the platform.

"Booth, I'm sorry man but I don't think mine and Angela's sex life concerns you." Hodgins answered with a smile. "Although I must say we did pretty-"

"Whoa there bug boy!" Booth interrupted quickly. "I meant with the case."

Hodgins laughed nervously. "Oh, right. Zach?"

"Hi Agent Booth." The young doctor said cheerfully. He waited a few moments for a response but when it became clear he wasn't going to receive one, Zach clapped his hands together and continued. "Well, we've been over the body of Sophia Davies. Cam did the autopsy and then I've been working on the bones. It seems Ms. Davies did in fact die from infection however she sustained several injuries that are equivalent to those of someone who had fallen from a moving vehicle. Sample taken from her wounds were given to Hodgins for testing."

"Which is where I found that the pieces of gravel found in Sophia Davies wounds are congruent with the cement mix used by the highway pavers that are commissioned for the interstate system." Hodgins said, clearly satisfied with himself.

"Not to burst your guys' bubble or anything but Bones and I had already guessed that she had been thrown from a vehicle on the highway." Booth sighed.

"Sorry man. We don't have a lot to work with." Hodgins apologized. "We've been hunting for the past week and a half. There's not much more we can do without a suspect." 

"That's where I come in then I guess." Said Booth, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Seeley." Came a female voice from the platform steps. "Do I have some great news for you."

"So Bren, what's with the family trip to the neighborhood Jeffersonian?" Angela asked as she followed her friend into the office. Tempe was just about to put the baby carrier on the couch when Angela stopped her quickly. "Ooh wait. Don't put her there."

Temperance allowed her friend to take the carrier and put it safely on one of the chairs. "Why not?" She questioned as she moved around her desk to take a seat.

The artist laughed coyly. "Let's just say with you out of the office Jack and I have been able to christen a few new places."

"Angela!" Tempe whined with a look of disgust. "Can't you just wait till you get home to satisfy your biological urges?"

"Oh well, you know me honey. I'm just so… insatiable."

"Right." Temperance said, attempting to get the mental image out of her head. "You're paying to have that steam-cleaned."

"Just put it on Hodgins' tab." Angela winked. "So you never answered my question."

"Which was?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about a few things." Tempe explained, moving to stand closer to her friend. "You're always good at telling me when I'm being to rational or irrational."

"Of course sweetie. What's going on?" Angela asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"Well, I've decided that when this case is closed Booth and I are going to try to adopt Charlotte." Tempe said, trying to repress the smile that kept surfacing.

"Oh my god, honey that is great." Exclaimed the artist, pulling her friend into a hug.

"It's not absolutely ridiculous?" She pressed.

"Sweetie it makes _so _much sense for you to adopt a child." Angela offered her opinion. "And this child couldn't be more perfect. She needs you."

"Thank you, Angela."

"For what?" she asked, confused.

Tempe smiled as she looked fondly at the sleeping little girl beside them. "For being so supportive."

"That's what friends are for, Bren. We're all behind you one hundred percent." The artist assured. "So why are you two love birds waiting till the case is closed, at the rate we're moving that's going to be a while."

Tempe sighed. "Well for one, we have to find the father if he's dead than she's an orphan and no one has claim to her. Her mother was a ward of the state so her living biological family is unknown."

"So what if the father _is_ alive?" Interrogated Angela.

"If he's alive and assuming he didn't kill her than he has legal right to his daughter. I'm not sure what would happen to her if he was responsible for Sophia's death, that's something I'll have to bring up with our social worker when the time comes I guess." Temperance explained as she and Angela stood over the carrier watching the sleeping infant below.

"Then the sooner we find this William Maisick kid the sooner we'll have the answers we need to close this case." Angela finished.

Tempe nodded, fiddling with the pink knitted baby blanket.

"Bones." Booth's voice came from the doorway, sounding urgent and stern. "The Bureau called. We got the father."

**XxXxX**

**Cliffie. Sorry about that. Let me know what you think.**


	12. Paternity

**Chapter 12. Enjoy it.**

**XxXxX**

Temperance stood like a stone as she watched her partner interrogate the young man on the other side of the two-way mirror. At her feet Charlotte sat within her carrier, now fully awake and sucking quietly on her pacifier.

"Mr. Maisick when was the last time you saw Sophia Davies?" He asked, leaning against the window, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I haven't seen her in a little while." William answered. The young man was about nineteen years old, heavy set build and dirty blonde hair.

"Uh huh." Booth responded dismissively. "And that was when exactly?" When William didn't respond the Agent continued. "Right, so tell me about your relationship with Sophia."

"What do you want to know?" William asked haughtily, his voice oozing with attitude.

Brennan jumped as Booth's hands came in hard contact with the metal table. She quickly moved to turn down the speaker by the window as Charlotte began to cry. "Shh, sweetheart. It's okay."

"Tell me!" Booth yelled.

"She's my best friend ok!" William yelled back.

"Yeah, well she's dead Mr. Maisick." Booth said finally. "Sophia Davies was found dead in a state park in Maryland."

The young man's head fell immediately into his shackled hands as sobs shook his body.

"Aren't you going to ask about the baby, Mr. Maisick?" Booth asked angrily.

William looked up, his eyes filled with tears. "Is the baby alright?"

Booth raised his hand and pointed to the window. "She's on the other side of this wall Mr. Maisick."

"Is it healthy? Is it a boy?" He questioned eagerly.

Booth slammed his fist once again on the table. "You do _not_ get to ask about her!"

"It's a girl." William said quietly to himself.

"Stop it!" Booth shouted, grabbing the young man's collar and pinning him against the wall. "Listen to me! You can't have her. She's ours, you understand! And when this is all over and you get sent to prison for murder you will sign the papers giving her to us. Got it?"

"What are you talking about?" William cried, tears rushing from his eyes.

"That baby will never be yours!" Yelled Booth.

"But she's not mine!" William screamed back, his face contorted in pain. But _this, _this wasn't physical pain. It was emotional. "She isn't mine and I didn't kill Sofia!"

Booth wiped his hand over his face as he let the young man go. This wasn't about the baby right now, it was about the young girl that died. He needed answers. "What happened the last time you saw Sophia?"

"It was an accident." William explained nervously, his voice cracking with regret.

"What was an accident William?" Booth pressed.

"Agent Booth I love Sophia. She was my best friend. But she wouldn't marry me-"

"So you kidnapped her?"

"No!" He shouted. "She came willingly. I just didn't tell her that I was planning on marrying her out of state. When she found out she got upset."

"And you pushed her out of the car?" Booth questioned.

"No that's not how it happened!"

"_William where are we going?" Sophia asked. The sun shone brightly on her hair as they drove. Her smile and large abdomen were not the only things that made her glow._

"_I told you." He laughed. "You'll find out when we get there." The young man placed a hand on the girl stomach. "How's our little one doing?"_

"_We're both fine." Sophia answered, her smile fading slightly. "Please William, you know I don't like secrets. Can you please tell me where you're taking us?"_

_William smiled proudly. "Alright, you know I can't deny you." He took a deep breath. "I'm taking the three of us up to the coast. So we can get married on the beach just like you always wanted. And then we'll be a family." The young man felt his heart break as the girl he loved didn't smile back at him._

"_I can't marry you William." Was all she said, her voice shaking as she avoided his gaze._

"_Of course you can Sophia. It's what God wants. He wants us to be together as a family." William assured as he looked back and forth from the road to the girl beside him. _

"_No William. I can't." Sophia said again. "I don't love you William."_

_William's eyes began to water as he continued down the highway. "What do you mean? You told me you loved me. You came to me that day six months ago and told me you loved me!"_

"_I'm so sorry William. I'm so sorry." Sobbed Sophia. "I couldn't take it. I couldn't know that it was his."_

"_Know what was his Sophia!" William shouted through his tears._

"_My baby." She cried softly._

"_No." He said quietly at first. "No! You told me you loved me and that you wanted to be with me! You made me love you. You made me think that it was mine!"_

"_William, forgive me please." She sobbed. "I didn't know what else to do. You're my best friend, I needed you."_

"_No! You used me to hide your shame." William wiped at his tears fiercely as he picked up speed._

"_William, please slow down. I'm sorry." Sophia begged, as she ignored the pain in her abdomen. As he continued to pick up speed Sophia became panicked. "William, stop this! Let me out now."_

"_I can't let you go, Sophia. I love you and we're supposed to be a family. The three of us." He cried._

"_William, please." She sobbed in pain. Sophia unbuckled her seat belt and opened the passenger door, the speed at which they were going making it hard for her to keep it open._

"_No, Sophia." William yelled, reaching for her arm._

"_Let me go!" She shouted, leaning away from his grasp._

_The car swerved and began slowing down as William focused on pulling Sophia back into the vehicle. After a short struggle, William's grasp on Sophia's arm slipped and she fell backwards against the ajar door and fell heavily onto the highway pavement. She rolled off to the side of the road into the soft grass._

"_Oh my God, Sophia!" William shouted as he stopped the car quickly and ran towards her still body. He crouched beside her. "Sophia. Sophia, are you alright?"_

"_Get away from me, William." She said quietly. Her face was bruised and bloody as well as most of the right side of her body. She slowly tried to stand, her balance returning slowly._

"_Come on let's get you to the hospital." William tried to help her but she moved away hastily._

"_Don't touch me!" She shouted. Sophia turned from him and began running for the woods, loosing her balance multiple times as she clutched her large stomach._

"What happened then William?" Booth asked softly.

"I left." He replied quietly. "She didn't want me. I figured she had gotten help. I didn't mean-" William sobbed. "It's all my fault. I didn't want this."

"Shh, William." Booth soothed. He actually felt bad for the boy. William had tried to do the right thing; marry the woman he loved and take care of their child. Only to find out that she had used him. "You didn't know this would happen."

William rested his head on the cool metal table. "I'm so sorry."

"William, I need a few more answers." The young man nodded. "You mentioned that she came to you. What happened that day?"

He sniffed as he lifted his head. "She told me she had been blind and that she didn't realize how she felt about me. I had wanted to be with her for so long but she was my best friend. We had sex that night. A few weeks later she tells me she's pregnant."

"How long ago was this?" Booth asked.

"About six months." He said confused. "Can't you tell by how old the baby is? That's why I was curious if she was all right. Six months is too early isn't it?"

"Mr. Maisick, the baby was born almost full term. I'm afraid she lied to you about that too." Booth watched as William broke into a fit of painful sobs. "I'm sorry but one last thing. Do you have any idea who the father could be?"

William shook his head in the negative. "No, I don't. I'm sorry."

**XxXxX**

Booth entered the viewing room, closing the door behind him quietly. As he rested his head against the door Booth slammed his fist violently against its wooden surface, causing his knuckles to bleed immediately.

"Booth…" Temperance tried quietly as she approached him from behind, laying a calming hand on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine."

She jumped slightly when he turned quickly, engulfing her in a hug. After a moment Tempe relaxed in his arms. "I'm sorry." He said quietly into her hair, his eyes falling on the infant stirring in the carrier behind them.

"It's okay, Booth." Temperance soothed as she tightened her grasp around his neck. "We'll find out who the father is and everything will be fine."

Booth sighed and closed his eyes as he tightened his bloody knuckled hand around her waist. "I hope so."

**XxXxX**

**Sorry it took a bit. Let me know what you think. Also it might be a while until I can get another one out for you all. I'll do my best though.**


	13. Finding Father

**Hey ya'll. Sorry it took so long. Finals and all. I should be getting back on bored with this one as I roll into the summer. Here's another chapter. I wanted it to be longer but I thought you guys might be a little anxious. Enjoy.**

**XxXxX**

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Angela asked as she walked into her best friend's house.

"Hey Ange." Tempe sighed. "You'll be okay with her for a couple hours?"

"Yeah of course." Agreed Angela with a frown as she noticed how weary her friend looked. "Bren, what's wrong?"

"He's not the father." She replied simply, her voice quiet.

"Who?" Angela pressed, placing her hands on the anthropologist's shoulders.

"William Maisick. Do you understand what that means? This case is closed but the paternity of Charlotte is still open. What if he comes looking for her? What if Booth and I cant protect her, Ange?" Temperance's tone continued to increase in anger and frustration.

"Bren." Angela said, shaking her friend slightly. "Look at me, that is not going to happen." The artist watched as her friend's eyes visible calmed and she nodded. "You and Booth have given a lot to this little girl and when all is said and done she belongs with you. We'll figure this out and then we will do what we have to do, ok?"

Tempe nodded as she allowed her friend to pull her into a tight hug. "Thanks, Ange."

"No problem, sweetie. That's what I'm here for." Angela smiled. "Crisis averted."

"Were going to talk to the family. Booth thinks that Sophia's foster father is a possibility." Tempe explained.

"So you're going to talk to the other foster children." Angela stated for confirmation.

Temperance nodded grimly.

"Hey you two. Everything alright?" Booth asked with concern as he came down the stairs with Charlie in his arms.

"Just peachy, sweet cheeks." Angela grinned. "Now hand over that baby."

Booth laughed lightly as he placed a kiss on the little girl's forehead before passing her off to Angela. "Don't put any ideas into my little girl's head Angela." Booth scolded.

"What, me?" Angela said with mock hurt. "Seeley Booth, I would never."

"Uh huh." Booth nodded with a smirk. "You ready babe?" He asked turning to Tempe.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Angela watched in awe as a smile brightened on her friend's face as she regarded the little girl.

"Bye sweetie. We'll be back soon." Tempe said before placing a light kiss on Charlotte's cheek.

"When _will_ you guys be back?" Angela asked curiously.

"We've got a meeting with Madeline after dinner tonight. How about we pick up some dinner on the way home?" Booth asked as he pulled his coat over his shoulder. "You can invite Hodgins over if you'd like."

"Oh, um-" As Angela stuttered, Temperance opened the door to reveal a goofy looking entomologist in the doorway.

"Hey guys." He said with a grin.

Angela let out a dramatic sigh. "Way to show up before the parents leave, Hodgins."

Booth laughed as he leaned in and placed a quick kiss on the babysitter's cheek. "Behave you two."

"Don't look at me." Hodgins shrugged. "She's the bad influence."

"See told you." Booth laughed as he ushered his girlfriend out the door.

**XxXxX**

"Are you ready to do this?" Booth asked Tempe as they pulled into the driveway of the somewhat familiar house.

She breathed in a deep sigh as he squeezed her hand. "Yeah, lets do this."

Booth nodded before exiting the SUV. The couple approached the house in silence, Booth's hand on Tempe's lower back. It took about thirty seconds after he pushed the doorbell for the woman to answer.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, right?" Mary Chagnon said as she opened the door to the visitors, Elaina on her hip.

"Hello, Mrs. Chagnon. We've come to speak to you're family." Booth explained.

"Of course. Peter isn't here at the moment. Out looking for a new job." She said the last part quieter. "But the kids just got home, they had a half day of school today."

The woman stood aside as she allowed the company in. As Temperance walked by, Elaina held out her arms. Tempe looked between Mary and Elaina and once Mary nodded she held out her arms and picked up the little girl.

"Hi." Elaina said happily.

"Hi there, Elaina." Temperance replied as she carried the girl into the living room. "Do you remember me?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically before wrapping her arms around Tempe's neck and squeezing tightly.

"Kids can you come down here please!" Mary shouted up the stairs. After a few seconds, three other children walked down the hall. "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. These are my kids. Mark here is 15, Tyler; 10, and Lizzie is 7. And of course you've already met Elaina."

The couple nodded as they were introduced to the children, who all quietly sat down on the couch in front of them, with exception to Elaina who continued to play with Tempe's hair from where she sat in the older woman's lap.

"Mrs. Chagnon, would you mind accompanying me into the kitchen?" Booth asked with a kind smile.

The woman smiled genuinely in return. "Of course."

Booth nodded to Temperance as he followed the woman from the room.

"Hi guys, my name is Tempe." Temperance said as she regarded the children before her. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about Mary and Peter?"

The three children nodded. "Sure." Mark shrugged, speaking for his foster siblings.

"Is this about Sophie?" Tyler asked in a small voice.

"Shh, Ty Ty." Lizzie scolded.

"No, it's alright." Tempe smiled. "Yes, Tyler this is about Lizzie."

"Mary told us that she died." Added Mark sadly.

Temperance frowned as she looked down at the four year old in her lap, Elaina, who was apparently not listening to the conversation. "That's right. I'm very sor-"

"Who did it?" Mark as quickly.

Temperance chewed on her lower lip, wondering whether or not to tell them that it was William's fault. "It was an accident."

"Then why are you here?" Lizzie asked, her head tilted slightly to the side, her dark ponytail falling to her shoulder.

"Well, you all know that Sophia was going to have a baby right?" She asked, speaking slowly as she tried to find suitable words for the children. They all nodded their heads in the affirmative. "You see, the baby made it and we're looking for her father so that he can take her or she can be adopted."

"Like I'm gonna be 'dopted?" Elaina asked, looking up and the doctor.

"Yes, like you're all going to be adopted someday." She knew the truth about foster homes, but she felt the need to give these kids hope.

"No offense Dr. Brennan." Mark said. "But most of us wont be adopted. Sophia wasn't. And neither will we."

Temperance watched as Lizzie, Tyler and Elaina bowed their heads in defeat. "Hey, don't think like that." Tempe poked at the little girls ribs eliciting a giggle. "I was a foster kid too you know."

"Really?" Asked Tyler.

"Mmhmm." Tempe nodded.

"Were you adopted?" Lizzie asked.

Temperance thought for a moment. "Well… no, I wasn't. But I was taken out of the system by my grandfather. So there is hope, ok?"

Tempe looked quizzically at the children before her as Tyler began whispering back and forth between his two siblings. Mark nodded at his brother and sister before turning back to the doctor.

"We want to help. What do you have to ask?"

Tempe smiled. "That's great. Now, I understand if some of these questions are hard but we need you to be honest."

"What does honest mean?" Elaina asked.

"Um, it means, sweetie, that you have to tell the truth." Tempe explained.

"Because lying is bad?" She asked, curiously.

Tempe smiled as she ruffled the little girl's curly brown hair. "That's right." She turned back towards the other children before speaking. "Ok, do Peter or Mary ever get angry?"

"Mary's really nice." Tyler said with a smile.

"What about Peter?" Temperance pressed.

They sat quiet for a moment before Mark finally spoke. "He gets angry sometimes after' he's had a few."

"Had a few?" Temperance questioned, confused.

"Beers." Answered Mark.

"Oh." She said. "What happens then?"

"Sometimes he hurts Mary." Lizzie confirmed.

"Did he ever hurt any of you?" Tempe questioned.

"No." Lizzie said as Mark shook his head.

"That's not true." Mark corrected, quickly. "He hurt Sophia one time."

"What happened, Mark?" Pressed the doctor.

He looked at his foster siblings. "Ty will you take Lizzie and Elaina outside for a little bit?"

"Why cant we stay?"

"Ty Ty, please?" Mark asked more forcefully.

The younger boy nodded before leading his siblings outside, Elaina pouting slightly as went.

"What happened?" She repeated.

Mark sighed. "He was trying to touch El, you know?" Tempe nodded. "But Sophia wouldn't let him. So she let him touch her instead. She ran away that later that night. She didn't come back for a while either."

"Peter didn't try to touch Elaina or her again?" Asked Tempe.

"No." Mark responded. "I think Sophia made him promise he wouldn't if she let him do stuff to her."

Tempe leaned forward and placed her hand on the younger boy's. "Thank you, Mark. I know how hard that must have been for you." The boy nodded, sadly. "Why don't you go outside with the others?"

"Alright." He said as he stood and headed for the front door. Mark stopped partway and turned towards the doctor. "Do you think he's the father?" 

Tempe sighed. "I don't know. But we'll figure everything out soon, I promise."

He nodded once more before leaving.

Temperance stood and walked into the kitchen where Booth sat at one side of the counter sipping coffee and chatting with Mary. "Mrs. Chagnon, may I speak to Agent Booth alone for a moment please?"

"Of course." Mary said, happily. "I'll be in the backyard if you need me."

Once she had left through the glass door in the kitchen, Booth turned to his partner. "What did you get?"

"He raped her?"

"Who?" He asked, confused.

"Peter raped Sophia." She clarified.

Booth wiped a hand over his face as he sighed. "So what now?"

"Well for one, I suggest you call for back up. These kids cant stay with this man any more." Temperance stated.

"We'll need to see if Mary knew anything about it too, it could make her an accessory." Booth added as he stood, pulling out his phone.

"If she is, she wont be able to foster this kids anymore. They'll have to be put into new homes after their questioned some more." Said the forensic anthropologist.

"I'll send someone to go pick up Peter too." Booth said as he dialed the bureau.

**XxXxX**

**Love it? Let me know, please…**


	14. Case Closed

**CASED CLOSED**

That's what it said on the cover of the file.

After a paternity test Peter Chagnon was identified the father of Sophia's baby. Unfortunately, because Peter was not to blame for Sophia's death, he only received twenty-five years in prison for rape and endangerment of minors. After some forceful "negotiating" Peter signed over his parental rights to Sophia's child.

Mary Chagnon was stripped of her title as foster mother and received two years in prison. All four remaining of the children were moved into a group home until suitable foster or adoptive homes could be found.

The death of Sophia Davies was ruled an accidental death and the only thing Sophia's best friend received was the regret that he could have stopped her death. A young girl was dead, and only because she tried to do what was best for her unborn child.

This case was closed.

**XxXxX**

**So I decided this fic needed to be finished to my best ability before the next episode aired. I still, even after rereading, couldn't get my writer's block straight so I summed up everything I wanted to tie up in this little reportesque chapter. BUT, there will be one more… A sort of maybe-possibly-who knows-here's your happy-maybe ending. So you'll just have to wait and see.**


End file.
